Krystal and Wilbur's Adventures
by danparker
Summary: Here is a story that features Krystal from As Clear As Crystal and Wilbur from Fly Me To The Moon. It tells the stories about the adventures they have.
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was near the end of the day and a young woman with bright blue hair had finished her work and was heading on home. Her name is Krystal.

Normally, she is cheerful to everyone she meets, but today, she is exhausted. When she got home, she just sat down in her chair without changing out of her work clothes.

Her Pichu ran up to her. "Hey, "Pichu," Krystal said, "How are you doing now, my friend?" Pichu replied happily. "Good," said Krystal, "A lot better than me right now. I'm too tired to do anything else right now."

So, Krystal decided to take a short nap. It had been a busy day for her. It has been 11 years since she was put in charge of protecting the lake and it's secret.

She was given the responsibility after her parents passed away. For years, she's done a really good job of protecting the lake. While she was resting, she began to remember a specific time in her life.

"Ash," she said, remembering one of those times, "I hope you and Pikachu are doing alright now."

She was remembering the time when she met Ash and his friends. She helped their Pikachu, and they helped her save Zapdos from danger.

About 40 minutes later, Krystal woke up, feeling energized again. Then she got her dinner ready as well as getting her Pichu something to eat.

Although she enjoyed her life taking care of Pokemon, she feels lonely inside and she wishes that she could spend more time with someone else. It was night-time.

After Krystal had her dinner, went to sleep. Early the next morning, Krystal decided to take a walk into town.

At the same time, in another part of town, a young man whose name is Wilbur, who had just arrived. He admired the sights with his Pidgey.

Meanwhile, Krystal was enjoying the beautiful morning and thus, she was happy. Some children passed by her and said hello. Seeing children brightens her day.

"Hello to all of you," she said to the children as they ran past. Next, she decided to walk towards a nearby mountain range.

When she got to one of the highest places in the mountain range, she admired the view of the forest from a really high cliff, but she ended up walking too close to the edge; The edge of the cliff collapsed right underneath her feet and she fell down.

Just beneath her was Wilbur whom was just walking, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Wilber was knocked to the ground as Krystal landed on him feet first.

"Ow!" exclaimed Wilbur. Fortunately, neither one of them was hurt. "The last thing I want to see is things falling on me," groaned Wilbur. "Oh, I'm sorry, mister!" cried Krystal, and she quickly got off Wilbur.

"Yeah, it's okay," said Wilbur, who was about to get up, "It's not uncommon for girls to be landing on guys." "You think?" asked Krystal, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Krystal helped Wilbur get back on his feet. Then, Krystal took a look at Wilbur's eyes. "What is it?" asked Wilbur. "Have we met before?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" Wilbur replied.

"I think I seen you a long time ago," answered Krystal. "Where?" asked Wilbur. "In preschool," answered Krystal. "Preschool?" repeated Wilbur, "Hmm. Come to think of it, I have seen you, too." "But we never introduced ourselves," said Krystal.

"Oh," said Wilbur, "So, do you want to introduce yourself now?" "Sure," replied Krystal, "My name is Krystal." "And my name is Wilbur," said Wiblur, "I've just arrived from the Pudgy Pidgey Isle about an hour ago."

"Where's that?" asked Krystal. "In the Whirl Islands," answered Wilbur. "I see," said Krystal, "Well, I work at a lake not too far away from here."

"Really?" asked Wilbur. "Yeah," said Krystal, "But it's a secret." "Ok," said Wiblur, "Your secret is safe with me." "Thanks," said Krystal, "I knew I could trust you. So, you want come over to my house for breakfast."

"Sure," Wilbur replied, "Hopefully it's better than what I had on that plane." So together, Wilbur and Krystal walked back to her house. When they got back, they introduced their Pokemon to each other.

"Here is Orville, my Pidgey," Wilbur introduced, "And the only Pidgey that is normal size from that island." "I can see that," said Krystal, "And here is my Pichu." That's when her Pichu jumped onto her left shoulder.

"Hello, there," said Wilbur. Pichu responded happily. "He looks happy to see a new visitor," smiled Krystal.

"All right," said Wilbur, "Thank you kindly." So after that, Krystal and Wilbur went inside to have breakfast together. Krystal got some pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, do you know a young boy named Ash?" asked Wilbur, "I met him months ago and he was with some friends of his back on Pudgy Pidgey Isle."

"Yeah, I remember them," replied Krystal, "He and his friends helped me save Zapdos as some villains tried to steal the crystal." "What?" asked Wilbur.

"Yeah," Krystal said, unhappily, "It's a long story. And this crystal is part of the lake's secret." "I understand," said Wiblur, "Don't worry." "I'll show you after our breakfast," said Krystal.

"You work on Saturdays?" asked Wilbur. "Yep," replied Krystal, "But don't worry, I'm good with it." "If you say so," said Wilbur. After they finished their breakfast, Krystal and Wilbur started to leave the house, but not before Pichu and Orville decided to tag along.

"All right, Pichu," smiled Krystal, "You can come with us today." "You too, Orville," smiled Wilbur. They left Krystal's home and headed off towards the lake. In no time at all, they reached it. "So, what do you do here?" asked Wilbur.

"I protect this lake and all the Pokemon," answered Krystal, "You can hang out around here if you want, but I got to work." "Okay," said Wilbur. However, during Krystal's break time, she spends her time with Wilbur.

"All right," said Krystal, "Now I can hang out with you."

"That's great!" exclaimed Wilbur. So for the moment, they just sat down together. However, a few minutes later, Wilbur finally spoke up.

"So," said Wilbur, "How long have you been doing this?" "For about 11 years," replied Krystal. "That's really good for you," said Wilbur. "So, what do you do?" asked Krystal.

"Well," answered Wilbur, "I just wander around the world, having adventures." "That's great of you," said Krystal. "Thanks," said Wilbur. However, it was time for Krystal to go back to work, but she still takes breaks to talk to Wilbur.

Time passed by quickly that day. When it became sundown, Krystal decided to walk Wilbur back to his home. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Wilbur, the moment they reached his home.

"Oh yes," replied Krystal, "It was nice seeing you!" "And it was nice seeing you, too," said Wilbur as soon as he opened the door. "Thank you," said Krystal. After Wilbur had gone inside, Krystal walked back to her home, feeling really happy.


	2. Wilbur Meets Krystal's Brother

Wilbur Meets Krystal's Brother

It was one day after Krystal met Wilbur. Today, Krystal felt excited the moment she got up and got dressed. But, before she went to work, she decided to visit someone who she has not seen in a long time.

"I wonder if he's somewhere nearby," she thought. She walked to a familiar part of town, and that's where she saw a young man who looked familiar to her. "Brother!" exclaimed Krystal.

The young man turned to see Krystal. "Krystal?" he said, "Is that you?" "Yes!" answered Krystal, excitedly, "Freddie!" "I haven't seen my younger sister in years!" exclaimed Freddie as Krystal ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Yes!" said Krystal, "I've been so busy that I never had the chance to see you!" "Me too!" said Freddie, "I wish I could chat with you, but I have get back to work soon; a new customer coming in a few minutes."

"Okay, I know," said Krystal, "But take a break, Freddie. For a few minutes, like you said." "All right then," agreed Freddie. So Freddie sat down and listened to what Krystal said. "So sister," said Freddie, "How's life doing?"

"Doing pretty good for me," answered Krystal, "So how's your career as a Pokemon breeder?" "Doing good," answered Freddie, "So-." "I met someone yesterday!" Krystal told Freddie before he could ask another question.

"Well, that's nice of you," said Freddie, "Who is he?" "His name is Wilbur!" she exclaimed. "Wilbur?" repeated Freddie. "Yes," smiled Krystal. "I wonder If I seen that boy somewhere before," thought Freddie.

"Maybe," replied Krystal, "And he's not a boy anymore." "Oh, right," Freddie replied, embarrassed, "Sorry. So how did you meet him?" "Well," Krystal began, "Wilbur actually saved me from falling, even though he didn't notice me until I landed on him."

"Falling?" repeated Freddie. "Yes," said Krystal, "Falling from a really high cliff." "Were you out wandering in the mountain ranges again?" "Yes," answered Krystal.

"Okay, now, what were you doing?!" Freddie asked, sounding worried, "You almost died!" "Yes," replied Krystal, "I know. It was an accident. My fault; I wasn't paying attention."

Freddie sighed and said, "Sometimes, you don't pay attention to what's going on. You haven't changed a bit." "You can say that again," said Krystal. Just then, someone familiar to Krystal showed up.

"Hello," he said. It was Wilbur. "Wilbur!" exclaimed Krystal. "Hey," said Wilbur, "I can see that my new friend is here." "Yeah," said Krystal, "And I see Orville is here, too."

"Yep," said Wilbur. "I see my new customer is here," said Freddie. "Wait a minute," said Krystal, puzzled. "Yes," said Wilbur, "I'm from the Pudgy Pidgey Isle." "Interesting," said Freddie.

"Yes," Wilbur replied, "And I can guess that you're a Pokemon Breeder, right." "Yep," said Freddie, "I've been a Pokemon Breeder for several years now." "So," said Wilbur, "Do you do it by yourself?"

"Not really," answered Freddie, "Machop helps me out, too." That's when his Machop appeared. "Hey, Machop," said Krystal, "How have you been doing?" Machop replied happily.

"He's been doing great," Freddie said. "That's good," said Krystal. "Anyway," said Freddie, "It's your turn." "Oh, right," said Wilbur, "Orville, are you ready?" Orville replied happily.

"Then I better get going, too," said Krystal. "Okay then," Freddie and Wilbur said together. So Freddie and Wilbur went into the building together, while Krystal set off by herself.

Many hours later, Krystal met up with Wilbur again at a different place. "Hey, Krystal," he said. Freddie was with him. "OH, hey, Wilbur," said Krystal, "Right now, I'm on my break."

"All right," said Wilbur, "So we have time together?" "Yes," answered Krystal. "Anyway, your brother is a great Pokemon breeder," said Wilbur. "Thanks for your nice comment about my brother," said Krystal.

"Thanks," said Freddie. "So, Wilbur, may I show you this town?" asked Krystal. "Why yes, of course," replied Wilbur. "Yes! Thank you. Freddie, I'm going to go out with my friend," Krystal said.

"All right," agreed Freddie, "Take care now." "Okay," replied Krystal. "I mean it," Freddie said, seriously. "Sure," replied Krystal, "All right, Wilbur, let's go!" "Okay then," smiled Wilbur. So, Krystal left with Wilbur by her side. Freddie decided to go back to work.


	3. Krystal, Wilbur and Trixie

Krystal, Wilbur, and Trixie

Several days later, on a nice sunny day, Krystal and Wilbur decided to go take a walk outside of town. "You live in such a nice place ," said Wilbur. "Yes," said Krystal. She looked shy.

"Say, what is it?" asked Wilbur. "Oh, it's nothing," replied Krystal, "It's just a nice place to live." Then, Wilbur noticed Krystal is blushing. "Are you feeling hot?" asked Wilbur.

"No," answered Krystal. "All right then," said Wilbur. Just as they were going to continue walking, they heard a voice calling out to them: "Excuse me, you two."

Krystal and Wilbur turned around to see a dark-red haired woman with a Golduck and an Azumaril. "Oh, hello there," said Wilbur.

"Nice to see you here," said Krystal, "Uh, who are you?" "My name is Trixie," said the women. "Oh, hello," said Krystal, "My name is Krystal and this is my new friend, Wilbur. We've just met."

"I see," said Trixie, "Where are you going?" "Oh, we're just walking around," replied Krystal. "That's nice," said Trixie. "Yeah," said Krystal, "We were just getting started." "So, may I tag along?" asked Trixie.

"Yes, you can," replied Wilbur. And the three friends walked through the park together. "So, have you been with Pokemon for a long time, Trixie?" asked Krystal.

"Ever since I was a kid," replied Trixie, "I love Pokemon back then, and I still love Pokemon today." "That's great," said Wilbur. "I am a Pokemon magician," said Trixie.

"A Pokemon magician?" exclaimed Krystal, "Could you do a trick?" "Yes," replied Trixie, "I will." Trixie hold out a box with a tab on it. It said "Pull this". "Um, okay," said Krystal.

She pulled the tab and confetti exploded all over her. "What was that?" she asked, surprised. "That was really good," said Wilbur. "Yeah," said Krystal, shaking and brushing the confetti off of her, "Really good."

"Thank you," said Trixie. As they walked further down, they were talking about their adventures and mishaps. However, they were talking and walking for a long time and soon enough, they noticed that their paths have gotten darker all of a sudden.

"Um," said Wilbur, "Are we in the park anymore?"

"No," replied Krystal. "I think we're lost," said Trixie. Sure enough, they were far away from the park. They have talked so much about their adventures that they've realized they were in unfamiliar territory.

"Uh oh," said Krystal, "I think we're lost." "Lost?" repeated Trixie, starting to get worried. "Afraid so," said Wilbur.

"Oh no!" said Trixie, "I got to get back! I've got to do a magic show!" "Don't worry," said Wilbur, "We'll find a way out of here." But all they could see are the tall trees, towering above the forest, knowing they were way deep inside the forest.

"Orville," said Wilbur suddenly, "Can you find us an opening?" Wilbur's Pidgey soon took off to find an exit. 30 minutes passed. "Sorry we brought you into this," said Krystal to Trixie.

"Well, it's okay," replied Trixie, "I'm just worried about my audience." "I know how you feel," said Krystal. Just then she noticed something as soon as Orville returned, with no success.

"You did your best," said Wilbur, "Even though you couldn't find an exit. Don't worry." "So, what do we do now?" asked Krystal. "Hang on a minute," said Trixie. "What is it?" asked Wilbur.

"I think I know how to get us out of here," explained Trixie. "How?" asked Wilbur. "I think," said Trixie, "We should go back the way we came in."

"Okay," replied Krystal. "Works for me," said Wilbur. So they followed Trixie to try to get out of the forest, hoping she knew where she was going.

Soon enough, they saw a light at the end of the forest. "There's light!" exclaimed Wilbur. "Yes, sunlight" said Krystal and Trixie together.

"We're almost out," said Trixie. Following the light they out of the forest and back out into the open.

"That was an adventure," said Wilbur with a sigh. "Yeah," said Krystal, "Sorry about that, Trixie. We weren't paying attention."

"Thanks for helping us get out of that forest," said Wilbur. "You're welcome," said Trixie, "Anyway, I still have time for my next magic show." "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," said Trixie, "But I'm sure that we'll meet again." "I hope so," said Krystal. So without another word, Trixie left.

"That was a way to get lost," said Krystal. "But we're not lost now," said Wilbur with a smile. "You're right!" replied Krystal. And the two friends continued to walk together.


	4. True Friends

True Friends

Later that day, Krystal and Wilbur continued walking through together. "Trixie is a nice woman," said Krystal. "Yeah," said Wilbur, "She really helped us out of getting out of the forest."

"Yep," said Krystal. The two friends continued walking until they came to a large mountain range, unfamiliar to them. "Krystal," said Wilbur, "Where are we now?"

"I don't know," replied Krystal, "I've never been here before. Even though I go walking during my free time." "I think we're far away from where we used to be," said Wilbur.

"Maybe we should take a look around?" suggested Krystal. "Okay," agreed Wilbur. The two friends wandered around the mountain range. No doubt about it that they became lost again; this time, just the two of them.

"Great," said Wilbur, "Now what?" "I have no idea," said Krystal. "Do we go this way or that way?" asked Wilbur, pointing to a fork in the path. "I don't know where to go now!" Krystal answered, starting to get worried.

"Why don't we go that way?" suggested Wilbur, pointing to the left path. "Okay," Krystal replied. Soon, they walked up to a very high part of the mountains.

Unfortunately, they ended up in one of the most dangerous parts of the mountains because the pathways were unstable. And to matters worst, it was nearly sundown when Krystal and Wilbur reached this part. As a result, the bottom of the mountain range became invisible in darkness.

"I don't know what to do now," said Krystal, who was beginning to get very worried. "Don't worry," said Wilbur, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks," replied Krystal, starting to feel distracted. So distracted that she ended up walking to the most weakest part of the pathway. "We have to be careful here, though," said Wilbur.

But Krystal was so worried she couldn't pay attention to what she was doing. "I don't know now!" she cried.

That's when trouble happened. "Hey, Krystal!" shouted Wilbur, "Watch out!" But it was too late. Krystal stepped on a loose rock, and it broke off and she fell down the cliff.

"Oh no!" cried Wilbur, "Hold on!" He grabbed Krystal's hand as she started to fall; he ended up falling down with her. Pichu and Orville were in shock as their trainers slid down the edge of the cliff.

Luckily, there was a flat piece of rock on the cliff and they both landed on it, stunned, but two Pokemon were both relived that their trainers are safe, but the moment, they couldn't do anything about it.

Krystal and Wilbur managed to recover and take a look at the situation they are in. "Are you all right?" asked Wilbur. "Yes," said Krystal, who was still shocked.

"That's a relief," said Wilbur, "We should have been careful." But as he said that, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. "Wilbur, you're hurt!" exclaimed Krystal. She could see that Wilbur's left arm had a long bruise. "Don't worry, it's just a bruise," said Wilbur, "But the important thing is that you're okay."

"But, you're hurt!" retorted Krystal, "And we're stuck here! It's all because of me! I wasn't paying attention to this place! And now look at where we are now."

The flat piece of rock they landed on was firmly attached to the side of the cliff. It was sturdy, but they were trapped; it was a long way down to the bottom.

"It's my fault," said Krystal. "No," said Wilbur, "It's because of us. We wandered out here without knowing it. Right now, the important thing is that we have to get out of here." Luckily, their Pokemon were still up on the high cliff.

"All right," said Wilbur, "Hey, Orville!" His Pidgey flew down to Wilbur. "Get Freddie, my brother!" said Krystal, "We need his help to get out of here!"

Orville soon flew with Krystal's Pichu and went to find Freddie. Many hours passed. Krystal was doing her best to prevent Wilbur's pain from getting any worse.

"Look," Krystal said to Wilbur, "I'm really sorry about all this." "Look," said Wiblur, "Don't blame yourself. I should have stopped myself from making this choice."

Krystal wanted to say something in response, but she didn't. "I think it's best if we wait now," she said at last. "You're right," replied Wilbur, "That's enough blaming ourselves."

"Yes," said Krystal. And she huddled close to Wilbur for comfort. "I'm sorry if it isn't enough," said Krystal, "But I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

"No problem," said Wilbur, "Besides, my arm isn't hurting anymore. And I like your company." "Thanks," said Krystal, "Right now, we can only wait for help."

"Agreed," said Wilbur. It was almost 11:55 before midnight when their Pokemon returned with Freddie. "Hey, sister!" he called, "What on Earth are you doing down there?"

"We both fell down here," called Krystal, "Can you help us?" "Why, yes, I can," called Freddie. He grabbed his rope with a hook and hooked it onto a big tree.

Then he lowered the rope down for Krystal and Wilbur to reach it. Wilbur managed to climb up the rope as well with the bruise on his arm. In no time at all, Krystal and Wilbur were both back up onto firm ground.

"We got lost again," Krystal told his brother. "Yes, I know, it's a good thing this Pidgey called me and brought me here," explained Freddie. "Thanks, Freddie and Wilbur," said Krystal.

"Next time," said Freddie, seriously, "Pay attention to what you're doing." "Yes," answered Krystal. "Don't worry," said Wilbur. "Ok," replied Krystal, "But don't push yourself too much now."

"All right," said Wilbur, "I'm okay." However, Wilbur could still feel the pain in his left arm. "Take it easy," said Krystal, who was still worried about Wilbur's bruise. "It will be all right," said Wilbur.

"We should get home," suggested Freddie, "It's midnight now and we don't want any ghost Pokemon playing tricks on us now, do we?" "No," agreed Wilbur and Krystal.

Well, very, very late, Krystal, Wilbur and Freddie returned home. Krystal and Wilbur agreed that they are really true friends.


	5. Krystal And The Thief

Krystal And The Thief

It was another day; Krystal has just woken up from her sleep. "Maybe," she thought as she got out of bed and got dressed, got breakfast and then, she left.

On the way, Krystal saw something moving nearby, but it disappeared from her sight quickly. "What was that?" she though, but she saw nothing.

Krystal became nervous after that.

Nonetheless, she decided to continue on and not pay any attention to anything else. Later that day, Krystal had finished her work for the day and she is walking home by herself.

Then she noticed something nearby. "What?" she wondered. But it disappeared from her sight again. "What was that?" she asked herself again. However, when she turned to go, the something jumped out behind her and grabbed her.

"What the-" she exclaimed. Before she could complete her sentence, the person put his hand and over her mouth. Then, in a split second, the mysterious person knocked Krystal unconscious and took her away.

Some time later, Krystal woke up in an unfamiliar area. "Where am I?" she asked. For the moment, no one else was there.

Until she heard a sinister snarling sound. "Who's there?" Krystal asked, startled.

She tried to get up, only to find that she has been tied to a chair, unable to move. "Oh great," she said, looking at her arms and legs, unable to move them. "Hello!" screamed a voice.

"Who's that?" cried Krystal. The shadowy person stepped out in front of her. The light had revealed him as a slim, lanky man. "It's me!" he shouted. "Who are you?" demanded Krystal.

"I am a Pokémon thief!" exclaimed the man, "I capture Pokemon for rich people." "What?!" exclaimed Krystal, "You're insane!" "Yes," said the thief.

"Then why did you waste your time kidnapping me?!" demanded Krystal. "Oh, I'm getting ready to do Pokemon snatching," said the thief, "So, I kidnapped you for a head start. Perhaps I shall injure you right now until I get what I want?"

He held a welding torch, getting ready to use it.

"You're completely insane!" shouted Krystal. "Sure," said the thief, "Perhaps I'll-"

"You should think twice before you kidnap young women!" shouted a familiar voice. "WHAT!?" exclaimed the thief. Krystal knew who it was; it was Wilbur, who had come into the warehouse.

The thief saw Wilbur, but before he could do anything, Wilbur kicked him in his face. "Wilbur!" exclaimed Krystal. "I've come to rescue you from this creep," Wilbur told Krystal as he untied her from the chair.

"Thank you," said Krystal. "No problem," said Wilbur, "But I never thought this would happen." "Me too," replied Krystal. But then, they both saw the thief getting up. "I got hit!" said the thief, "I'm running away! I have no use for you now!"

And so, he ran away. "Come back here, you Pokemon thief!" shouted Krystal and she chased after the thief. "Wait!" said Wilbur. Too late; Krystal chased after the thief.

"You won't get away from me, you crook!" said Krystal. "Oh yes I will," said the thief. And he ran further. But Krystal took a shortcut. The thief was about to get into his car, which is parked near a dock.

The thief had just grabbed the car door handle when Krystal bashed him into the door. "You ruined me!" said the thief. "I did so!" said Krystal, "I'm going to make you pay!"

The next thing Krystal did; she punched the thief in the face. The thief responded by punching back. Thus, they ended up wrestled each other.

As the struggle continued, Wilbur arrive, only to see the thief pushed Krystal into the water. "Krystal!" called out Wilbur. Krystal, underwater, managed to swim up to the surface.

The next thing that the thief did was to kick a crate; causing a steel barrel to fall off. Wilbur knew where it was going to land, "Krystal! Watch out!" Krystal was about to get out of the water, but the barrel hit her on the head, knocking her back into the water.

"Hold on!" called Wilbur as he jumped into the water to rescue Krystal. But the Pokemon thief made his escape. Luckily, Wilbur grabbed Krystal and got her out of the water.

"Oh no!" Wilbur said as she laid Krystal down, "Krystal, are you all right?" Krystal was unconscious. "Oh no," said Wilbur, "I'm sorry." So Wilbur took Krystal back home and placed her in her bed. "Please be all right," said Wilbur, worried.

3 hours later, Krystal managed to wake up. "What happened?" she asked, tiredly. "My goodness!" said Freddie, who was there with her, "You suffered a maniac attack!"

"You got that right, brother," said Krystal. "Are you all right?" asked Wilbur. "Yes," answered Krystal, "Man, that was a huge knockout."

"Well, I'm glad you're all right," said Wilbur, "Just don't do anything crazy like that again, even if the thief is a maniac. A homicidal one, to."

"Thank you," said Krystal, "But what about that Pokemon thief? He could." "Don't worry about it," said Wilbur, "Listen, it wasn't a good idea to go after him like that." "Yeah," replied Krystal, "But he could have-." "Enough," said Freddie.

"The thief has been arrested," said Wilbur. "Really?" replied Krystal, "But how?" "Well, luckily, I've sabotage him," said Freddie, "Me and Officer Jenny trapped him in an abandoned house. And now he's arrested."

"That's a relief," said Krystal, "Now he can't hurt anymore Pokemon." "By the way," asked Wilbur, "What did that Pokemon thief stole?"

"He stole many trainers Pokemon in the past 2 years," answered Freddie, "He was getting ready to sell them off. But now, he's defeated." "Oh," said Wilbur. "Perhaps," said Krystal, "I could."

"Do nothing for a while," said Freddie, seriously, "You need to recover." "You're right, brother," replied Krystal, "But Wilbur, your-." "Don't worry," said Wilbur, "In case you're wondering, my bruised arm is all right now."

"That's a relief," sighted Krystal. "Now you need to rest," said Wilbur seriously. "Okay," agreed Krystal. So Krystal stayed in bed until she recovered from her head injury.

Luckily for her, it didn't take very long for her to recover and go back to what she likes doing best.


	6. Krystal In Trouble

Krystal In Trouble

After a nasty incident with the thief, Krystal and Wilbur decide to take it easy for a while. "I wonder what was that thief's problem?" Krystal thought.

She began to wonder if the thief was really working for someone for an evil purpose. At that time, she was just sitting around at her home for the moment and then she decided to get up and pick up the mail after she got herself a bottle of water.

While she was looking through the mail, Krystal found an interesting letter for herself. "What's this?" she asked, and she looked at it, "Hey, it's a invitation to the High School reunion party at the Anderson's house." She thought about it for a while.

"All right, I'm going," she said at last, "But I hope Wilbur got an invitation, too." So, Krystal rushed out of the door and ran out to meet Wilbur. And Krystal ran into Wilbur the moment she left her house.

"Hey, Krystal," replied Wilbur as soon as she is right in front of him, "Did you recover from that nasty thief accident?" "Yes I have," anyway Krystal, "Anyway, did you get an invitation?"

"Yes, I did," said Wilbur, "So we're both going together." "Yes," said Krystal, excitedly, "I'll go get ready." "Me too," said Wilbur. That afternoon, Krystal was getting ready to be prepared for the reunion party. So was Wilbur. But Krystal couldn't decide what to wear.

"This is difficult to choose," said Krystal, looking through what she had, "I don't know what's perfect for me." Soon enough, Krystal's Pichu jumped in and said he'll help her.

"Uh, thanks," said Krystal. Pichu told Krystal that none of these outfits work and suggest that she goes shopping for new clothes. "Okay," said Krystal, "I'll be back then."

So, she left her home and set off for a nearby clothes store. "I hope I can tell myself to Wilbur," thought Krystal to herself, "It's been a month now. I think I should- I'm pathetic."

She was turning a corner when suddenly, out of nowhere, a large being appeared. It jumped out right in front of Krystal; she gasped in horror. "Who are you?!" she asked. The being turned out to be a large man, but he looked like he doesn't want to make friends with Krystal.

"What do you want with me?!" demanded Krystal. The man didn't answer and grabbed Krystal by her neck. "Help!" she cried. The thug tossed her aside. Krystal was thrown aside, hitting a lamppost.

She wasn't hurt, but stunned. "What is your problem?" cried Krystal. The thug didn't answer and continued attacking Krystal. "This is pathetic!" said Krystal, and she decided to fight back.

Krystal resorted to punching and kicking and head butting, but it didn't affect the thug in any way. The thug got the upper hand and was walloping Krystal without any mercy.

After a brawl, the thug tossed Krystal again, smashing her head into a mailbox. Krystal had just recovered from her knockout only to find the thug's feet right in her sight. "Why?" asked Krystal, getting ready for the worst.

The thug was about to smash Krystal's head when suddenly, her Pichu jumped from a building and landed on the thug, giving him an electric shock. "Pichu?" said Krystal, pleased to see her Pokemon.

Because of Pichu's size, the thug had a hard time trying to catch it. "Thank you," said Krystal.

Soon enough, Pichu lured the thug to a cliff. It was the same height as of a 3-story tall building, and down below, there was a rushing river. The thug was just in the position to fall right off the edge of a cliff.

All he needs is a shove to fall right off of the cliff. "Okay," Krystal told Pichu, "I don't know who this guy thinks he is, or what is he, but I think we've both had it with him!" So, Krystal, after she recovered, she charged towards the thug, ramming him off the cliff.

The thug landed in the river, only to be carried far away from Krystal and Pichu. "Sail away, creep!" said Krystal, "And Pichu, thanks for saving me." Pichu was happy to save his friend. So Krystal nuzzled him with her nose.

"That's the second creep that attacked me!" thought Krystal, "What is going on here? By the way, I remember what I was going to do! I need new clothes!" So she set off for the shopping center again without any more trouble.


	7. The Reunion Party

The Reunion Party

After Krystal got out of an insane thug problem, she went shopping for a new dress. Also, her Pichu raced on back home. In no time at all, Krystal reached the store and went looking through the clothes that they had.

"Maybe this one will be perfect," she thought, looking at a blue dress. However, she decided to continue looking. In a few minutes, Krystal finished her shopping and was on her way home.

Soon enough, Krystal ran into Wilbur. "I see you are getting ready for the reunion party," Wilbur said, "But what happened to you?" That's when Krystal told Wilbur that a creepy thug attacked her.

"Oh no," said Wilbur, concerned, "Did he hurt you?" "No," answered Krystal, "Even though he tossed me around like a throw-toy, but Pichu came to my rescue."

"I'm glad that you're all right," said Wilbur, "I should have come to your rescue. You could have been seriously hurt." "It's okay," said Krystal, "I'm still in one piece. Anyway, I wanted to take on a thug all by myself."

"Krystal," said Wilbur, seriously, "I don't want you to get hurt! Next time, do not do something like that ever again!"

"Sure," replied Krystal. "Anyway, you better go home and get ready for the party," Wilbur told Krystal. "Yes," said Krystal, "I better get back." So, they both returned home to get ready.

As soon as Krystal got inside her home, her Pichu greeted her warmly. "Pichu!" said Krystal, "Thanks for saving me from that thing." Pichu just smiled.

"Anyway," said Krystal, "Anyway, I got a favor to ask you." The second after she said that, she raced to a different room and a few seconds later, she came back; wearing the new dress she bought.

"How do I look?" Krystal asked the moment she came back. Pichu explained that he liked it.

"Thanks," said Krystal, "I'll wear it to the party. Hope Wilbur has something just as good as what I'm wearing." Pichu also told Krystal that she has to take a shower first, to wash up from that thug mishap. "Oh, right," said Krystal. And so she took a shower.

Soon enough, it was 9:00 PM. Both Krystal and Wilbur headed on over together to the Anderson's house. But first, they met up with each other.

"Hey, Krystal," said Wilbur, "I see that you look gorgeous!" "Uh, thanks," stuttered Krystal nervously, "Well, I- Uh. Well-." "What's wrong?" asked Wilbur. "Nothing," said Krystal. "Are you okay?" asked Wilbur.

"Oh, yes," said Krystal, "By the way, you look handsome as well." "Why thank you very much," replied Wilbur. So without another word, they both headed off to the Anderson's house, where the party is being held.

Soon enough, they've arrived at the house entrance. "Welcome," said one of the Andersons, "We are grateful to have you with us."

"Thanks," said Krystal and Wilbur. The moment they both went inside, Krystal started to feel nervous. But she didn't let Wilbur know.

And it wasn't because of a song (Sung by Brittany and the Loony Balloons) playing in the background. Nonetheless, Wilbur decided to introduce Krystal to several of his old friends.

"Hey, Wilbur," said a young man, "Is that your girlfriend?" "Uh," said Wilbur, "Not really." "Let me just think about it," though Krystal. And then she said, "We're just friends."

"Oh," said the man, "Carry on then." "Krystal," said Wilbur, "Are you-" "I'm not sick!" retorted Krystal. "I'm not saying that you're ill," said Wilbur. He turned to find that Krystal had disappeared.

"Krystal, where did you go?" asked Wilbur. Although everyone had a good time, and Wilbur got to meet many of his old friends, for the most of it, Krystal was nowhere to be seen.

She was actually standing on a balcony. She just stood there, staring out into the night sky (Or staring off into space).

"Why did I say that?" she thought to herself, "Why? I couldn't admit it. I love Wilbur. But why couldn't I tell him the truth? I don't know if I can do it now. Maybe soon."

Soon enough, Wilbur came out onto the balcony. "There you are!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?" "I was just staring out," said Krystal. "Krystal," said Wilbur, "If you have something to tell me, it's all right, you can talk to me."

"Okay," said Krystal, "I will tell you." "Go ahead," said Wilbur. "Wilbur," said Krystal, "I'm sorry, I got nervous back there." "About what?" asked Wilbur.

"About coming to this place," answered Krystal, "Its been a long time since I seen my old friends. I don't know if they'll remember me." "Then, I'll help you then," suggested Wilbur, "Get you to talk to your old friends again."

"Really?" asked Krystal. "Sure," replied Wilbur. "Okay," said Krystal, "Thanks." "So you want to go back inside so we can say 'hi'?", Wilbur asked "Yes," said Krystal. "And perhaps we can dance together?" asked Wilbur.

"Sure," said Krystal, "I mean yes!" "All right," said Wilbur. So together, they walked back inside the house. "My heart is rushing," thought Krystal as they went back inside, "Should I tell him?"


	8. Confession

Confession

The following morning after the reunion party, Krystal was just sitting outside in her backyard, thinking about last night. "Do I really?" she thought, "I love him? Was that what I was trying to say?"

That's when her Pichu jumped onto her shoulder. "Hey, Pichu," she said, "I had a good night yesterday with Wilbur and my old friends. But I didn't tell him how I feel."

Pichu looked sad and wanted to help. "Don't worry, Pichu," said Krystal, "I'll talk to him." Minutes later, Krystal left for work. After a few more minutes later, Krystal stopped for a moment and continued thinking.

"Why am I acting like an idiot?" Krystal thought, "I should tell him now!" So instead of going to work, she changed direction to go find Wilbur. At the time, Wilbur was just enjoying the nice morning.

"Ah," he sighed, "A nice morning. That party that the Anderson's threw was really nice." However, the moment he said that, he heard something. "What was that?"

He turned to see nothing; at first, he thought that he should continue on walking. "Wait a minute," thought Wilbur. He could hear something in the bushes.

"It feels like an enemy," thought Wilbur, "I can hear him in the bushes." With another sound of the snapping of a branch, Wilbur decided to do something about it. So he picked up a rock and tossed it at the bush.

"OW!" A loud voice screamed in pain. "Come out of there!" demanded Wilbur. "Very well," said the voice. Out came a skinny looking man. "Who are you?" asked Wilbur.

"Just a thug," replied the man, "I was going to break you in half. But now, I don't know now." "Ugh," groaned Wilbur, "You guys again? How pathetic are you guys?"

"I'm not pathetic," retorted the thug. "Yes," said Wilbur, "You are pathetic!" "I take it that you met one of my buddies," said the thug. "Well, he attacked my friend," said Wilbur.

"You don't have to treat me like an idiot," said the thug. "Then get lost!"" demanded Wilbur, "I don't want to have to deal with you!" "Nah," said the thug. He was about to say more when Orville (Wilbur's Pidgey) attacked the thug.

"What the?!" screamed the thug as Orville pecked him. "Thanks, Orville," said Wilbur. Krystal arrived, determined to find Wilbur. She did find him, and she found an unwelcome visitor.

"Oh no," groaned Krystal as soon as she noticed the thug, "Not one of these losers again. Well, if Wilbur saved me once, then I'll save him this time!"

"Do you give up?" asked Wilbur. "Grrr!" growled the thug after Orville stopped attacking him, "I'll make you pay for that!"

"So," said Krystal, "You decided to pick one my friend? You are really pathetic." "I'll show you pathetic!" said the thug, "Where are you?!"

Krystal jumped out behind the thug. "Here!" answered Krystal, and she punched the thug in the face. "Well," said Krystal, "I guess you need my help, Wilbur."

"Yes," answered Wilbur. "Anyway," said Krystal as she ran towards Wilbur, "There's something that I should have told you last night." "Okay," said Wilbur, "But you can save it for later." "Okay then," said Krystal. "I'll teach you a lesson!" screamed the thug.

"Okay, then," said Krystal. "Here's our lesson!" said Wilbur. Together, they punched the thug. The thug managed to recover and got back up.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, teasingly. That's when Pichu sprung out of the bushes and jumped onto the thug. "What's this?" he asked.

"Hey, Pichu? You want to get this thing over with?" asked Krystal. Pichu replied and gave the thug a thunderbolt attack.

The electric shock resulted in an explosion that blasted the thug far away from Krystal and Wilbur. "Enjoy your flight!" called out Krystal.

The thug ended up landing right in front of Officer Jenny. "Oh no," groaned the thug. "Well," said Wilbur, "That takes care of that problem." "Yes, it does," replied Krystal, "But before I go now, there's something I have to tell you." "What is it?" asked Wilbur.

"Listen, Wilbur," she said, "I love you! I really do!" "I understand," said Wilbur, "I love you too." "I had a hard time trying to say that before," explained Krystal, "But I couldn't tell you!" "I know," said Wilbur, "But it's not really that hard to say it."

"Thanks," said Krystal, "I'm glad to have said it now. Sorry about what happened just now." "It's okay," said Wilbur. So, both Krystal and Wilbur ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"Anyway," said Krystal, "I got to go now." "Don't worry," said Wilbur, "When you're done, we'll meet up again." "Agreed," said Krystal. "I'll see you then," said Wilbur as Krystal prepared to go to work.

"I will!" she replied as she left for work. Wilbur decided to enjoy the rest of his morning, without any more troubles. Many hours later, Krystal and Wilbur met up with each other again.

"Hello," said Wilbur. "Hi" replied Krystal, "My love." "Yes," said Wilbur. And the two hugged each other once more. "So," said Wilbur, "Wanna do that dance again?" "Sure," answered Krystal.

So they both gone inside Krystal's home and got ready; Krystal and Wilbur had to change their shoes to wear something suitable for dancing. "Ready?" asked Wilbur. "Yes!" replied Krystal.

So they danced together. "This is like yesterday!" said Krystal. "Thank you," replied Wilbur. So they danced for the rest of the night as Pichu and Orville watched.

"Krystal," said Wilbur, "I love you." "Me too," replied Krystal.


End file.
